1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the carriage of cargo by animals. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved device for holding cargo upon a pack animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has long been known to fit animals with pouches or saddlebags such that the animal will support and carry the load of cargo carried within the pouches. For bulkier items, it has been known to provide a pack saddle in the form of a thick padded blanket having front and rear pairs of angled projections extending upwardly therefrom. These angled projections provide tying points for cargo supported on each side of the animal. Such saddles are typically known as a crosstree saddle.
To provide further support for the cargo and to aide in maintaining bulky cargo in position, it has been known to provide a luggage carrier which will attach to the crosstree saddle, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 618,329 to Calvert. This cargo carrier consist of a planar upstanding wall adapted to lie against the side of the pack animal when hung from the crosstree saddle. A horizontally extending shelf is pivotally mounted to the lower edge of the upstanding element. While this arrangement is lightweight and collapsible for easy storage, the horizontal shelf is maintained in position by a pair of support wires extending between the upstanding wall and shelf at the front and rear sides thereof. The support wires thus limit the length of objects which may be placed upon the carrier, reducing its utility.